


Tonight You Belong To Me - CharTed

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Hatchetfield [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: CharTed - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Singing, Song - Freeform, Starkid - Freeform, TGWDLM, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Freeform, Tonight you belong to me, team starkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Charlotte and Ted are falling asleep and Ted sings a little song.
Relationships: CharTed, Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: draco's Hatchetfield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Tonight You Belong To Me - CharTed

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short, but whatever. Hope you enjoy

Ted curled his body around Charlotte, who was tucked against his bare chest, asleep. She shivered once and settled back down with a sigh.

He ran his fingers through her curly mess of hair and began humming softly. He found himself humming the old familiar tune.

After a short time, Ted started to sing it softly. He didn't usually sing, but he loved music and musicals and was rather good at it, not that he thought so.

"I know you belong  
To somebody new  
But tonight  
You belong to me..."

Charlotte let out a small sound between a sigh and a whimper and Ted rubbed her back until she quieted down again.

"Although we're apart  
You are a part of my heart  
But tonight  
You belong to me..."

Ted yawned widely, nuzzling his face into Charlotte's fluff of hair.

"Hmm..." Charlotte sighed. "What comes next?" Ted startled, not having realized that she was awake or when she woke up.

"What's next?" Charlotte repeated, curling her fingers comfortingly against Ted's chest.

Ted paused and then continued singing softly, his voice shakier now.

"Wait down by the stream  
How sweet it will seem  
Once more just to dream in  
The moonlight"

Charlotte smiled, opening her eyes and pressing a soft kiss to Ted's cheek. She sang quietly,

"My honey I know  
With the dawn  
That you will be gone  
But tonight  
You belong to me"

Ted couldn't help but grin. He ran his fingers through Charlotte's hair again and then whispered the last lines.

"But tonight  
You belong  
To me"

Ted closed his eyes, folded around her. "I love you," he mumbled, half asleep. He didn't quite mean to, but it was said.

Charlotte felt her breath catch in her throat. After a long moment, she whispered, "I love you, too, Teddy."


End file.
